Shinji And The Sekirei
by gunman
Summary: The 12th Angel teleports Shinji to Shinto Teito, where he sets off a chain of events that will completely disrupt Minaka Hiroto's plan to ascend to godhood.


**_SHINJI AND THE SEKIREI  
_**by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Sekirei, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji gets teleported to Shinto Teito, and sets off a chain of events that totally screw up Minaka's plan to achieve godhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1  
**Arrival And Acquisition**

The 12th Angel exploded open high above the city. Her grip released and the boy fell through her portal and into the city.

'_Go, Shinji Ikari. Go and be free in this new world._' she said as the portal closed. '_Oh, my! Did I let him go too high?_'

Angels didn't have any concept of space.

The Third Child fell through empty space, no parachute on him or soft landing waiting for him. That, and he was still unconscious.

He fell and fell until his body reached maximum velocity, and he still had more than a thousand feet to go before he hit the ground.

Still unconscious, he started falling past reflective window panes, his head aimed straight down towards the cold and unforgiving concrete sidewalks.

Suddenly...

WHAM!

Shinji slammed into someone else, a busty, athletic brunette wearing a pink and white miko outfit, red gloves and black boots. However, something happened to the pair. Shinji seemingly merged with the woman, and for a few seconds the pair stopped moving.

A bright flash of light caught the attention of just about everyone and everything in the vicinity, before three figures were forcefully separated from each other.

The busty brunette in the miko outfit was hurled away to the left, landing on a nearby rooftop. A second woman was hurled off to the right, landing on another nearby rooftop. This woman had long brown hair and eyes, wearing a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves, a miniskirt and stockings. Over the shoulders wearing a grey cape with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She also had a pair of grey gloves that had the number '08' printed in white on them.

The boy, however, dropped down from the pair, heading right towards the street. He was still unconscious and thus totally oblivious to the danger he was in.

CATCH!

The gorgeous and very well endowed woman in the black and white maids outfit just stared at the boy in her arms as she landed on the roof of another building.

She had long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a short white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings.

'_What are you? Where did you come from_?' the woman wondered to herself.

"HEY! TSUKIUMI!" Musubi shouted.

The blond looked over with aggravation, seeing the well-endowed miko-garbed Fist-type running up towards her.

"Musubi? What art thou..." Tsukiumi hissed at the brunette.

"You caught it! Cool!" the Fist Sekirei shouted as she approached the pair.

WHACK!

Tsukiumi shrieked as Musubi slapped her on the back, her super strength causing the water-type Sekirei to pitch forward and slam her lips against he boy in her arms.

BOOM!

A bright glow erupted from Tsukiumi as a pair of bluish wings emerged from her back.

A blushing, wide-eyed Tsukiumi pulled back from the unconscious boy as the glow ended. She turned back to Musubi and growled at her in anger, dropping the still unconscious boy on the ground.

"What Did You Do?!" she snapped, realizing that Musubi had unintentionally caused her to be Force-winged to this boy.

Unintimidated by the blond-haired beauty, Musubi answered.

"I was about to jump off this building to escape those meanies, but then I saw that bright flash and saw something fall from it. And... did I... hit him when I jumped? And you caught it! What is it?"

"It's not a what, it's a WHO! And what do you mean, 'those meanies'?"

"HEY YOU TWO!" a new voice caught their attention.

The Lightning Twins had arrived.

"I don't know who or what that thing is, but hand him over!" Hikari shouted.

"No!" Musubi shouted back and got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, three more people, all wearing black and gray uniforms, arrived. One had a sword, one was wearing a pair of bladed claws, and one had long pink hair.

"SURRENDER!" the sword-wielding woman said.

"Blast! The Disciplinary Squad!" Tsukiumi scowled as she noticed Karasuba, Haihane and Benitsubasa had arrived.

"Well, this is interesting." a new figure said.

"Homura!" Tsukiumi gasped when she saw the fire-Sekirei and self-proclaimed Sekirei protector.

Just then, three more beautiful women suddenly arrived.

An athletic woman with long green hair in a white and blue sports-like outfit, a woman with very short light purple hair in a bizarre yellow and purple outfit, and a brown-haired woman wearing a long, wrap-around white outfit with very long sleeves and hood over her head.

Toyotama, Ichiya and Uzume had arrived.

"Is that the thing that fell from the sky?" Toyotama asked.

"It's a boy!" Ichiya shouted.

"Can I see him?" Uzume asked.

Tsukiumi growled at all these Sekirei who were after her Ashikabi.

Whether she wanted him or not, she was bonded to him.

What followed next was a massive battle and brawl that destroyed the rooftop, but also unintentionally caused the still-conscious boy to be cast off the roof and down into an open dumpster that was filled with soft shredded paper.

Whether it was luck or fate, Shinji fell into the open-dumpster, the impact causing the large black lid to fall shut over his body.

The fight between the Sekirei ended in a draw, especially when they all realized that their intended target was gone. They left to find him, much to the interest of the watching eyes of MBI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was several hours later, and Shinji had finally woke up.

Crawling out of the dumpster, he looked around and noticed it was night time.

"What happened? Where am I? Did I... (sniff, sniff)... Eww! Guess I better get home. Misato might be worried." he grumbled as he looked at the dumpster. He was glad it was mostly paper and not something from a restaurant.

Then again, the fact that no one had found him in that dumpster, no Section 2 agents around, and considering he had no means of calling in, meant nothing to him.

Maybe Misato was trying to locate him, but his father... the commander... wouldn't be overly worried about his state of health. Asuka certainly wouldn't, Rei might care but wouldn't act on it, and there were numerous times that Shinji wasn't sure anyone in NERV really cared about his well-being.

That was what hurt the most. The fact that no one really cared about him at all.

Shinji continued walking in the direction of his apartment. He barely recognized anything around him, and even more his mind was a blur of questions. Like... how long had he been missing? How long had he been stuck inside his EVA? Where was Unit-01? Maybe they had found the large, purple-colored robot and brought it back to base? (Yes, that was definitely possible. They seemed to care more about the Eva than its pilot)

He arrived at the place where his apartment building was, only to find that it wasn't there. Just a large building being renovated and half-built. It was only 6-stories and looked like there were still more to be built.

"What happened here?" Shinji wondered.

Shinji's next option was to go to NERV for answers, but after more than an hour of searching, he found no entrances to the underground base. He then went to Toji's and Kensuke's house, nothing. Even his school wasn't where he thought it was. The trains running through the city weren't going to where he usually knew they would.

It took Shinji a short while to realize that he wasn't in Tokyo-3.

At realizing this, Shinji was at a loss. He hadn't had much in the ways of experience or even survival training, and he didn't know what his options were given he had nothing on him. No money, no ID card, not even a phone or a change of clothes.

Without Misato or NERV what else was he going to do?

He was a fourteen-year old boy who had nothing. No friends, family, no school, not even a job piloting giant robots since he didn't see the robot anywhere.

Did he even have an identity?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MBI Headquarters)

"And that's it?" Minaka Hiroto, chairman of MBI, asked his subordinates.

"It appears to be a boy, sir." one man said.

"A boy?" he asked.

"Yes, a boy. Japanese, wearing a blue and white bodysuit, quite young, possibly a teenager." the man said, looking at the printouts on his clipboard.

This wasn't good.

This boy was the one who came out of that mysterious portal, and supposedly collided with one of the Sekirei. Which didn't really explain why he was being sought after by all the other Sekirei. Even his Disciplinary Squad seemed interested in him.

He had his agents and soldiers scouring the city for this boy, and even the Sekirei were searching for him.

But why? What was so special about him that everyone seemed to be after him?

Minaka needed to find out.

"Continue searching. I want all available persons looking for this boy. Send his picture to all media outlets. Offer a reward. And I want him brought in alive and unharmed." Minaka ordered.

Everyone present signaled their affirmation and then departed.

Minaka turned back to his wall of television screens, analyzing all the data and images he could see. The arrival of this mysterious boy from a strange portal in mid-air, all of the Sekirei congregating around the site, and even his colliding with one of the Sekirei. However, the images seemed to blur and pixelate which completely obscured the view of what actually happened in that instance.

'_Something is very wrong here. Something happened. But what? I must know!_' he thought, concerned how this would affect his scenario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was several hours later, nighttime had settled over the strange city, and Shinji was thoroughly exhausted.

Shinji had wandered into the park, stopping at a park bench and just sat down. He had no idea what he was doing or where he was going. He wasn't even sure what was going on.

People were after him. People with special powers and abilities. He was tired, hungry and sore. He should have been captured easily enough, but it was all these people getting in each others way that had enabled him to escape. What's more there were people who looked like Section-2 agents after him, and even the police. He didn't recognize any of them, and out of fear, he ran.

He knew he shouldn't have run, he should have stayed and asked questions, at least then he wouldn't be lost, in more than one sense of the word. He would have been in a place where he could get something to eat, he would be warm and maybe even pinged on NERV's radar so that they would have come for him.

Yet, for some reason, his instincts had told him to run.

He was at a loss, and the thought of maybe being arrested and put into a cell seemed like a good idea. Roof over his head, maybe something to eat, at least he'd have a place to sleep and at least access to a toilet and a sink.

It was because of all this that Shinji hadn't realized that he had changed as well.

"It's Him! The mysterious creature that fell from the sky! Capture Him, Quick!" a teenage boy in a fancy white outfit said.

Shinji gasped as the voice caught his attention. He got up and tried to run, ducking behind several trees and bushes, only to find himself blocked by a wall of ice.

He turned around to run the other way, and paused when he saw a beautiful woman, about 5'5", short light brown hair and blue-grey eyes, shapely wearing a modified white kimono with a black obi with a bow in the front, long sleeves with black trim, a very low V-cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. There were chains around her neck and across her chest to hold the kimono up. The most noticeable thing about her was the strange crimson-colored mark on her forehead. Shinji knew that it was important, yet he didn't know why.

Behind her was a teenage-looking girl with long-blond hair, wearing a black and yellow short dress with long black boots that went up past her knees and short-sleeved white gloves. In her hand she had a long black whip.

"Got him! Great! Let's take him back to Hayato and..." the blond said.

"NO!" a new voice shouted.

Everyone gasped when they saw a new figure jump into the fray.

Everyone, including Shinji, saw a buxom blond-haired woman in a white and black outfit land in between the young man and the two Sekirei.

"What the..." the young blond gasped.

"I will not allow you to take him!" Tsukiumi shouted.

She then turned towards Shinji.

"I have been looking all over this city for you!" she said, causing Shinji to gasp when he saw her. There was something about her that felt familiar, yet he didn't know why.

She balked when she finally got a good look at him.

"You... have changed." she said.

"I have?" Shinji asked as he looked down at himself. That was when he realized something was wrong. Or at least different. "I... didn't realize..."

Th-Thump!

"What?" Mitsuha gasped when she saw the brown-haired young woman advance towards him.

"Eh? What art thou doing?" Tsukiumi asked, yet she felt something happening to the Ice Sekirei that was familiar to her.

Akitsu however wasn't listening as she stepped towards Shinji.

"Akitsu? Akitsu! HEY, SCRAPPED!" Mitsuha shouted.

Akitsu could not ignore the beating in her chest. Everything around her seemed to disappear as she stared at Shinji.

Shinji just stared at her cool blue-grey eyes. There was something about those eyes that reminded him of another girl. A certain blue-haired albino.

Tsukiumi was about to stop her, when she realized something about the Ice-Sekirei. Her breathing, the look in her eyes...

'_She's about to...but she can't... she is scrapped. Can she?_' the Water Sekirei wondered to herself.

Akitsu grabbed his face between her hands and moved in to him.

Mitsuha was aghast by what she was seeing. Before she or Tsukiumi had a chance to intervene...

KISS!

Shinji's eyes were wide open as the woman pressed her lips against his. But what happened next really shocked him. A pair of glowing blue wings suddenly emerged from her back, spreading out and causing the blond-haired girl to jump back. Mostly in shock.

However, the boy felt something else happen to him. Something that he never would have thought possible.

"My Ashikabi, now and forever." the woman, Akitsu said, the red mark on her forehead disappearing and then reappearing on her back.

That's when the blond girl with the whip snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mitsuha shrieked in both surprise and annoyance.

Even Tsukiumi looked annoyed.

Akitsu pulled back from the stunned boy, looking at him with adoration she had never known. Shinji saw the love and affection in her eyes, an alien feeling invading his body such as he had never known. It scared and comforted him at the same time.

"I ask again, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mitsuha shouted.

"I have found my Ashikabi." Akitsu said.

"But we belong to Mikogami!" the younger blond girl shouted.

"But Mikogami did not wing me. Shinji-kun did." Akitsu said.

_Huh? How did she know my name?_ Shinji wondered.

"Nobody Could Wing You! You're Scrapped! Damaged! Useless!" she shouted.

Tsukiumi had been thinking the same thing.

"Not any more." Akitsu said.

Shinji could feel Akitsu's irritation rising, but felt it was justified considering the blond girl was acting worse than Asuka.

"We have to take him to Mikogami!" Mitsuha shouted.

"No. I do not belong to Mikogami anymore. I am to protect my Ashikabi!" Akitsu said in a calm tone.

"Why, you, no good, turn-coat, traitorous, harlot!" she growled as she reached for her whip.

"FREEZE!" Akitsu shouted as she froze the blond Sekirei up to her arms.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she shrieked as the cold started digging into her skin.

Akitsu just shrugged her shoulders, before taking Shinjis hand.

"Come, we must leave before the other Sekirei arrive."

"Agreed." Tsukiumi said as she grabbed Shinjis other hand.

The trio raced out of the park as quickly as they could while several other Sekirei raced over towards the trapped Mitsuha.

"G-get me out of t-t-this! My t-toes are t-turning blue!" Mitsuha shivered.

While the rest of Hayatos Sekirei tried to get her out of the ice, the arrogant teenage boy was both confused and irritated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yume was staring out over the city, breathing in the fresh air as her energetic twin bounced on her heels, ready to go.

"I can't believe we're free! I mean... you're free... but we're not together... OWW! This hurts my head!" Musubi grumbled.

"I know, sister. But we can't stop until we find _him_." Yume said.

"I still don't understand why he's so important. I mean... he freed us from being together, but how did that happen?"

"It's complicated. In fact, it shouldn't have happened, since I only infused my soul into your body so that you could live." she said. '_Where is my original body?_' she thought, looking at her body and realizing her chest was bigger than it had been before. '_Not that I'm complaining_.'

A sudden flash of light appeared in the park.

For some reason, Yume felt that a Sekirei had been winged.

The feeling was unmistakable.

"Come, Musubi!" Yume said.

"A fight? Alright!" Musubi cried out happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

This is just something I've been working on for some time now. Alot of people have been doing this crossover, and I wanted to do it too.

Also... I haven't watched Sekirei yet, so this is going to be pretty interesting to make this up while I go. (hehehe) Especially with whom I'm pairing Shinji up with, namely the sexy Tsundare known as Tsukiumi.

Please let me know what you think (other than I should watch the anime) and leave a review.


End file.
